


Here Comes the Pirate Crew

by OMFGhehehe, SoaringBallad



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mermaids, akiteru is, as well as kuroo and kenma, but he isn't named, he has his trusty telescope, kinoshita and narita are in here, kunimi's lookout, mickey mouse clubhouse elements, pirate au no one asked for, some fights happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMFGhehehe/pseuds/OMFGhehehe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringBallad/pseuds/SoaringBallad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Aoba Jousai are pirates. They aren't the most efficient crew out there, but they get their jobs done. Kunimi is left to guard the ship when they embark and land and things go a bit wrong for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two! You don't have to read the first part since they are very loosely connected. This has a lot of humor so I hope it will make you laugh!  
> Also, SoaringBallad had many other names for this fic including, Kunimi's New Boyfriend, Random People Seem to Pop Up Around Kageyama, Cannonball Mishaps, and Will He Fight Them or Not.

            “Day six hundred and seven, another day at the sea,” Kunimi said aloud from his perch. “Sharks attacked, but I was brave enough to slaughter all eighteen with my trusty (and rusty) sword.” As he was speaking, he was writing his words down in a journal.

            “That didn’t happen!” Kindaichi yelled up at him.

            “Of course it did, you were just below deck at the time,” Kunimi defended. He continued to write in his journal. Of course they hadn’t actually fought or encountered any sharks, but he hoped that if they died at sea, someone would find his journal and think he was a hero.

            “Sure,” Kindaichi didn’t actually sound convinced though. He was about to ask Kunimi to put something about him in there, but the ship suddenly crashed into a large rock.

            “Thanks for the heads up, Kunimi,” Matsukawa said sarcastically. He threw the wheel so the ship would get out of the rocky area. Luckily they had a tough ship, they realized it was essential after six ships had met a horrible fate by the rocky waters.

            “Do your job for once,” Iwaizumi said angrily. He was working on making dinner for all of the pirates on the ship. Something that shouldn’t have been his job since he was the first mate, but for some reason everyone expected him to do it.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Kunimi said, but he didn’t sound like he was really that into it. Sometimes Iwaizumi wondered why he ever wanted to be a pirate. He heard a clatter from below decks and let out a long sigh. He could only wonder what the other crew members were doing down there.

            “I’ll go check it out,” Oikawa sing-songed. He opened the doors and quietly crept down the stairs, avoiding the sixth one because it was creaky. When he got down there, he saw what he was expecting, Yahaba and Kyoutani were playing dumb games.

            “Hey captain!” Yahaba cheerfully called. “We’re playing some twister. Do you wanna play?” Their captain nodded and picked up the spinner. It seemed that they had added the extra challenge of spinning for themselves since there was only two of them.

            “I hope Shittykawa isn’t down there playing games with them,” Iwaizumi said as he stirred the soup. It wasn’t the best soup he had made, but hopefully he would be able to make better when they reached the island.

            “How much longer until we get there?” Kunimi asked from his lookout post. He had finished his writing for today and didn’t really feel like scanning the horizon.

            “I don’t know, you tell me if you see the island,” Matsukawa bit back. He actually knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He was looking forward to being able to stretch his legs. It was a bit difficult to steer and look for obstacles at the same time, but he managed. Normally Hanamaki would help him, but he was taking a nap. 

            “Is that it?” Kindaichi asked looking at the large land mass in front of him. He received a nod. Kunimi even seemed more alert. Kindaichi was sent to go fetch the basement dwelling people below deck and also wake up Hanamaki. Iwaizumi helped guide Matsuwaka to the shore.

            “Now before anyone disembarks, you need to have dinner,” Iwaizumi said as he ladled portions into everyone’s bowls. He also cut some bread up. There were some complaints since it had been so long since the last time they were on land. Everyone wanted to go have fun and eat good food.

            After everyone finished their meals and washed up, they were allowed to go onto the land. Of course, someone had to stay and guard the ship. Their tradition was for a vote. Almost always, Kunimi had to stay behind. He seemed to not mind too much and just ask for some souvenirs. This time was no different.

            “Now be back by midnight, or else the magic will wear off in front of Prince Charming,” Oikawa said merrily. His crew just rolled their eyes. They all had to show Iwaizumi that their watches were set to the correct time before they were allowed to go.

            “So, Iwa-chan, let’s go get some information on mermaids!” Oikawa said excitedly. His best friend just rolled his eyes. No one had ever seen an actual mermaid and lived to tell the tale. Well, some drunks at the bar said they had, but they never left the place so it was obvious they were lying.

            “We can go to the market, we need so good food to eat and there should be plenty of gossip there.” The pair headed towards the market. Hoping to find some info on mermaids and some good deals.

            The rest of the group headed to the bar. It was the best place to go for relaxing and no one would even question their age since they were one of the most notorious pirate groups on the sea.

It was loud at the bar, but Kyoutani didn’t mind. He sat down in a stool while the rest of the pirates headed to the tables. They were probably getting something to eat since Iwaizumi wasn’t there to stop them. Iwaizumi’s cooking wasn’t even that bad, they just always had the same dishes because of limited resources.

The bartender looked like he wanted to ask for Kyoutani’s age, but he didn’t. He got him his order and left him alone. That’s how Kyoutani liked it. He glared at anyone who walked by or even looked at him. Nobody dared to talk to him, probably because of the various rumors about him being an assassin. Most of them were true, but some of the more obscure weren’t.

“Isn’t that Kyoutani?” He heard someone whisper. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who heard and instantly rumors began flying throughout the bar.

“He used to be one of five in a group of assassins, but he killed his four teammates because he was so paranoid.” That one was true, but not even his crew knew that.”

“I heard he’d slit his momma’s throat for a nickel,” one man muttered and Kyoutani could hardly hear him.

“No you didn’t, that’s from your game,” The man sitting next to him answered shaking his head. His friend shrugged and went back to paying attention to the device in his hand.

“Kyoutani, come over here!” Yahaba called. He sighed and knew that they would keep annoying him if he didn’t listen. He slid into the booth next to Yahaba and was immediately filled in with the plan to raid the bomb shop. Their supply of bombs for the cannon was getting low and none of them felt like paying.

“Everyone understand?” Matsukawa asked. He received a nod. “And no one will tell Iwaizumi?” After another nod, they set out. The poor sap at the bomb shop wasn’t going to know what hit him.

Back on the boat, Kunimi was lazing about inside the cabin. He liked not having any responsibilities and just being able to do what he would like, but there was nothing to do. He just finished his eighth round of solitaire. He wished everyone would come back already. He started to set up his ninth game when he heard a noises. It seemed everyone had come back.

            He waited by the door and as soon as he heard a knock, he asked for the password. In his opinion, a password was the stupidest thing ever, it wasn’t like anyone would try to get into their ship.

            He was met with silence and then a long, “Uhh.” This was definitely not his crew. He had no idea how to react, he wasn’t prepared for this. Kunimi didn’t even have a weapon, all he had was his trusty telescope.

            “Look, you aren’t coming in here without the password, so I suggest you get lost before I make you,” He tried to sound intimidating, but he ended up just sounding bored. He heard some movement on the other side of the door and hoped it was them leaving.

            It turns out he was very wrong. Next thing he knew, there was a sword shoved through the door, missing his left arm by mere centimeters.

            “I suggest you do what’s best for you and open the door now,” the voice said, seemingly seeing through his bluff. Kunimi clutched his telescope tighter, wishing the more skilled fighters on the crew were here instead of him. Why did they think it was smart to leave someone who had little fighting experience by himself? Now Kunimi was going to have to defend the ship. He just hoped whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t have friends with him.

            Steeling himself, Kunimi opened up the door, swinging his telescope out and clubbing the mystery man over the head with it. It gave a satisfying smack and the guy clutched his head. He could get a good look at the guy now. He was tall with black hair and squeezed shut eyes. Kunimi didn’t see anyone else nearby, but they could still be hiding, so he was still on guard.

            “What the hell was that for?” the man spat out, as if he hadn’t been threatening Kunimi. Kunimi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this guy.

            “What do you think it was for? You almost fucking stabbed me, and you were threatening me!” Kunimi said.

            “I was not threatening you!” the man screeched, seemingly offended, “I was trying to open the door.” He pushed his way into the cabin and shoved Kunimi down in the process. “Tell me where you keep your spoils.”

            Kunimi couldn’t believe the attitude of this guy. He was really rude! He thought about whacking him with his trusty telescope once more, but decided against it. It had been a gift from Kindaichi and he didn’t want to break the delicate glass. “We don’t have any,” He lied. It had been a poor lie and he knew it. What notorious pirate gang didn’t have tons of treasure?

            “I suggest you do what I say,” the man said. He placed his sword next to Kunimi’s neck. Kunimi looked at him, unimpressed. If there was one thing Kunimi was good at, it was a poker face.

            “We really don’t have any treasure,” Kunimi told him. It seemed it was working because the man looked unsure for a moment. It was only for a fleeting moment though, because the next thing Kunimi knew, the man had a smirk on his face.

            “I don’t believe I introduced myself, I’m Kageyama.” Kunimi wasn’t sure where this was going. “What’s your name?”

            He hesitated a moment before shrugging, it’s not like his name needed to be a secret. There were plenty of people who already knew it. “Kunimi.”

            “Perfect Kunimi, let’s go out. You and me, on a date,” Kageyama said with a creepy smile. Kunimi didn’t even get a moment to protest before he was forcefully dragged off the ship. Kageyama kept a strong grip on his arm, and Kunimi wasn’t very strong. Nor did he care to give much effort. Kunimi decided to let Kageyama take him out on this ‘date’. Maybe he would even score some free food.

            As they headed towards the shops, it did turn out that Kunimi would be getting some free food. He was brought to a small restaurant. It looked a little shady, but he didn’t mind. They were seated in a booth that was so dark he had to turn on a flashlight. There weren’t any menus either.

            “What food do you serve here then?” Kageyama asked after they were told they wouldn’t be getting any menus.

            “We have our special and then some soups and salads,” the waiter told them. He didn’t even wait for them to ask any questions. He just walked away.

            It didn’t take long for another waiter to come along. “I’m sorry about that, let me take care of you.” This waiter seemed to be much more efficient. He went through their different dishes and told them that menus were being developed.

            They both got water and waiter for their salads. Kunimi wasn’t sure what he should talk about, so he didn’t bother. He just looked around the shitty restaurant. It was in dire need of new paint and some lights. He noticed there was only one light in the center.

            “Here you are,” their waiter placed down two dishes of… salad? The salad was not very well made. It had pieces of meat in it that were definitely not chicken. The lettuce was rotting and the dressing was thick like frosting. What were the cooks doing here?

            “I’m not eating this shit, nor am I paying for it,” Kageyama said distastefully. He got up and dragged Kunimi out of the restaurant. He didn’t pay any attention when he threw the door open and hit someone who was coming in right in the face.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” the man screamed, pulling a large axe off of his belt. He immediately brought it up in an attack position and made a scary face. Kageyama was bewildered, but put a hand on the hilt of his sword. He could probably take this guy down easily. Kunimi wondered if he should stick around or take this as his cue to run off. Deciding that he still hadn’t had a proper meal, he chose to stick with his new boy.

            “Tanaka, it’s okay, I’m sure he didn’t mean to,” Another man said. He placed his hands on Tanaka’s shoulders to try and calm him down, but it didn’t seem to work.

            “Go Tanaka! You can take him,” Yet another man appeared. Kageyama was getting a little worried, he didn’t know where all of these people were coming from. He didn’t know that he could take them all on.

            “Hey, Kunimi, what do you say about a tag team battle?” Kageyama asked. Kunimi looked confused and the restaurant door opened to reveal their waiter.

            “Is there a Pokemon battle going on out here?” He had Pokemon cards in his hand and looked ready to take them all on. He looked around and noticed their weapons. He replaced his Pokemon cards with a wand. “I can fight too!”

            “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Their first waiter said. He grabbed Yamaguchi and drug him back inside. Kageyama turned back towards the three rowdy men and noticed there were two more. This wasn’t looking good.

            “Where do all of your friends keep coming from?” Kageyama asked, frustrated. He wondered how many more would show up.

            “We’ve all been here the whole time?” One of the two he didn’t notice spoke up. He turned to his friends and they all nodded. Kageyama sighed. Five was still too many and he didn’t think Kunimi could fight very well.

            He had to do it. He had been practicing his ninja arts for a long time and he had got teleportation down, but he hadn’t tried it with another person. Mainly because there wasn’t another person to practice with, but also because it was really advanced.

            “Grab onto me,” He told Kunimi. The boy nodded and grabbed onto him. His grip was loose at best and Kageyama hoped he didn’t lose him teleporting. He focused on clearing his mind, and then on transporting their bodies back to the main street.

            “I didn’t know you could do that,” Kunimi said, a little impressed. Kageyama looked around to see that they were on the main street. He actually pulled off the teleportation. He proceeded to drag Kunimi down the street and didn’t notice that two people had noticed them.

            “Hey Iwa-chan, is that Kunimi?” Oikawa asked his friend.

            “I think so. Why isn’t he watching the ship?” Iwaizumi set down the spices that he was planning on buying. He didn’t have time to haggle with the shopkeepers, he needed to see what Kunimi was up too. Oikawa, on the other hand, had no problem using his reputation and good looks to steal the spices.

            “They’re holding hands,” Iwaizumi noted incredulously. “That’s his boyfriend!” They both knew that Kunimi was gay, but they didn’t know that he had someone. “We have to follow them and make sure they aren’t sneaking off to elope.” Really, Iwaizumi wanted to follow them to see what they were going to get up to, but he had to make it seem like he was genuinely concerned, or Oikawa would never let him live it down.

            On the way they passed by some familiar faces. The rest of their crew was sitting outside the bomb shop with dejected looks on their faces. Oikawa only heard little bits of their conversations, but he understood that they failed something.

            “Oh hey Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa said loudly. The rest of the group all turned to look at the pair and ceased their conversations.

            “No time, follow us,” Iwaizumi was that set on following Kunimi that he ignored the fact that they obviously did something bad. The rest of the crew took this as a blessing and followed wordlessly. As long as Iwaizumi wasn’t yelling at them, they were fine.

            On the way, Oikawa filled them in and they were all surprised to hear that Kunimi had a boyfriend. Kindaichi seemed to be taking it especially hard. Hanamaki was about to question the boy, but didn’t, as he didn’t want to come off as rude for talking about such a sensitive subject.

            When they saw Kageyama eying some flowers, Kindaichi, for lack of better terms, lost his shit. He lunged forward before anyone could stop him and knocked Kageyama to the ground.

            “That’s my boyfriend, asshole!” Kindaichi screamed as he attempted to punch Kageyama. Kageyama was confused by the sudden appearance of many men. It was just like outside the restaurant. He figured that they must have followed him here. Luckily for him, the scary axe guy didn’t seem to be there.

            Kyoutani, who had been itching for a fight jumped right in. He pulled out his chainsaw and walked menacingly towards the boy, but Iwaizumi held a hand out. “This is Kindaichi’s fight,” he said solemnly. He didn’t want Kindaichi to lose his manhood by having someone help him fight for his boyfriend.

            “Wait, is that Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked suddenly. The fighting stopped and they all got a good look at the boy. It was indeed. “What are you doing back?” Oikawa’s voice went from cheerful to scary.

            “I’m not back, I just, um,” It seemed Kageyama didn’t have an excuse. “Look, I’ll be upfront about this. Back when I left, I accidently left my toothbrush behind.” Oikawa studied Kageyama’s face for a moment before he determined that he wasn’t lying.

            “Buy a new one,” Iwaizumi said. They obviously didn’t realize how important this toothbrush was to Kageyama. It was the one thing he had leftover from his mother. It was hers and her mom’s before her. Since she hadn’t had a daughter, Kageyama inherited the toothbrush. He swore when he was younger it was the only one he would ever use. His teeth were suffering.

            “You can have your toothbrush back,” Oikawa said, “but you’ll have to do us a favor in return.” Kageyama considered his options. Although he really wanted that toothbrush back, he really didn’t want to owe Oikawa a favor.

            “What is this favor?” Kageyama asked suspiciously.

            “You have to be mermaid bait,” Oikawa said cheerfully. He knew Kageyama would do it. He was one of the few people who knew how much that toothbrush meant to him.

            “Mermaids aren’t real,” Kageyama muttered under his breath. He knew this, but he still had to do it. “I’ll do it.” Since mermaids weren’t real, Oikawa would probably give up pretty quickly, meaning he could do this little thing and be done with it. He would finally be able to wipe his hands of the mess that was Oikawa.

            “This’ll be fun.” It was probably the worst decision of Kageyama’s life.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this a separate piece, but I decided it fit better here. Sorry it took so long! Have some more random shenanigans with the Aoba Johsai pirate crew. Hope this makes you laugh! It continues where chapter one left off.

              So far, Kageyama was really regretting his decision. He had been tied to the front of the ship like a figurehead and it was getting nauseating. In addition to that, Matsukawa was steering poorly and kept almost running into rocks.

              “So who is that guy?” Kindaichi asked. Kunimi also wanted to know.

              “He was an old crew member,” Oikawa said in his storytelling voice. It made Kunimi climb down from his perch to sit on the blanket Kindaichi was spreading out.

              _A long, long time ago. The Aoba Johsai pirate crew had a member called Kageyama Tobio. He was a fierce ninja that instilled fear in all the enemies the pirates had. They valued this member because of that._

_One day, they got a hint on where an old witch’s treasure was located. There was said to be an anti-aging potion within the stash that the captain just had to have. The problem was, there were many traps set into place so no one could steal the treasure._

_Of course, pirates deal with this all of the time, so they weren’t worried. The crew set out to Strega Isola. The island where she lived. This island was dangerous because it was filled with witches, but they had a plan to sneak by undetected._

_When they disembarked at the island, they quickly covered themselves in invisa-dust. This allows anyone to become invisible even to witches. The captain fearlessly lead them all to the house where the witch used to reside._

_At first glance, it seemed like a normal house, but after looking around it was easy to tell there had been a lot of magic usage. It was hard to figure out where the entrance was, but luckily one of their crew members was able to solve the puzzle._

“That was me!” Matsukawa proudly admitted. “Let me tell the next bit.”

              _I was a genius. The puzzle was so easy, it was really surprising no one figured it out sooner. The picture on the wall had looked a little funny. It was because the pieces were out of order. With one slot empty, the pieces had to be slid around to form the correct picture. It didn’t take long as it was almost already solved._

“True, it was almost already solved, but you messed it up so bad it took almost an hour to get it back where it was. Then another half hour to solve it!” Iwaizumi said exasperatedly. He got a pointed look from Matsukawa. “Anyway continue.”

              _With the puzzle solved, we could enter the tunnel. It was a small tunnel so we had to crawl through it. Oikawa kept stopping suddenly and Iwaizumi would run into him; it was hilarious. Anyway, there were a ton of twists and turns and we didn’t want to get lost, so it was Hanamaki’s turn to shine._

_He called out to his faithful companion, Watari in a deep below. It sounded something like, “Oh Shinji!” This guy is like magic and here he comes, miniaturized and on skates, easily weaving his way between us. Watari had an iPad in his hands. The screen was turned on and divided into four sections, each with an item. The items were breadcrumbs, a high heels, a trampoline, and a question mark._

_Makki asked us which one we should use and of course Kageyama and Oikawa had to disagree. Kageyama wanted to use the breadcrumbs and Oikawa was ready for the mystery tool, but luckily Iwaizumi interfered and asked for the breadcrumbs. So we gave the handful of breadcrumbs to Yahaba, who was in charge of dropping them one by one so we could find our way back._

_Since he didn’t have to worry about getting lost anymore, Oikawa just led us willy nilly, but we ended up in a small room that we all hardly fit into. There was a small opening higher up in the wall, but none of us could reach it. That’s when Hanamaki decided it’s time for another tool._

Hanamaki interrupts the story with an, “Oh Shinji!” He motions for the first years listening to do the same. Kindaichi is enthusiastic, but Kunimi doesn’t put much umph into it. “We’ll work on it.”

              “You wanna take the story from here?” Matsukawa asks. Although he liked telling the story, he sometimes got a little too into it and didn’t quite watch where he was going.

              _Shinji arrived, this time from the ceiling and we had to pick another tool. Again, Oikawa and Kageyama disagreed. Oikawa wanted the mystery tool and Kageyama wanted the trampoline. Luckily, Iwaizumi just asked for the trampoline, but Oikawa did get pouty that Iwaizumi never agrees with him._

_The trampoline that we get is super small, so we have to go one at a time. We vote for Oikawa to go first since he is the captain, but he got scared so Iwaizumi ends up doing it instead._

“I was not scared, I just thought someone else should go first, so I could stay with the majority of my crew,” Oikawa defended. Hanamaki ignored him and proceeded with the story.

              _So everyone started going up and it turned out Kyoutani is afraid of heights. Iwaizumi tried to coax him, but he’s just too scared. Yahaba threatened to go down there and force him on, but that wouldn’t work because they both wouldn’t fit on the trampoline. We were forced to use another tool._

“Oh Shinji!” Kindaichi called. Hanamaki ruffled his hair approvingly.

              “That’s right, we called Shinji.”

              _There were only two tools left. Kageyama said they should use the mystery tool, but Oikawa didn’t want to agree with him, no matter how much he wanted to see the mystery tool and said we should get the high heels. Iwaizumi stepped in and asked for the mystery tool. That day's mystery tool turned out to be dog biscuits._

_Iwaizumi only had to shake the package a little and Kyoutani completely forgot about his fear of heights and was up there in seconds. Iwaizumi gave him a couple of treats and we were back on track again. Oikawa said his treasure senses were tingling, so we all knew the treasure must be near. We followed the path to a dead end. There was no treasure, but it had to be around here._

“Did you call Watari again?” Kunimi asked. It seemed that the theme of this story was they had a hardship and called Watari and he would have a tool to fix it. It sounded kind of like a TV show Kunimi watched when he was little.

              “Nope, not this time. We figured there would be a fake wall and a switch we had to activate,” Hanamaki answered.

              _We were trying everything, pounding the walls, accidentally leaning against things, but we still couldn’t find the switch to open the wall. Luckily, Oikawa knew which wall it was since he could sense the treasure. This time, Kageyama had a plan. Kageyama had been practicing a new ninja technique which would allow him to teleport. The plan was he would teleport into the wall and get the treasure. We watched him concentrate for about six and a half minutes before he actually disappeared. Then we were stuck waiting for another two hours before we figured he had abandoned us._

“We left the underground maze after that and never got the treasure we wanted. None of us had seen Kageyama since then,” Hanamaki finished. Kindaichi was mad. Why had they just let Kageyama go instead of hunting him down?

              “Anyway, story time is over, back to your positions everyone!” Oikawa called cheerfully. “We have some mermaids to find.”

              “Speaking of mermaids, what happened to the bait?” Kunimi asked. When he was climbing the ladder back up to his post, he noticed that Kageyama was no longer tied to the front of the ship.

              “It must of been those two below deck,” Oikawa growled angrily, if they were playing stupid games with Kageyama when he was supposed to be punished they were going to get a punishment themselves. “Iwa-chan, go retrieve our bait!” Iwaizumi gave him a look from the kitchen, it was clear he wasn’t impressed with being ordered around while trying to work on making food. “Nevermind, I’ll go get them.” With that, Oikawa disappeared below deck.

              Kindaichi took this time to approach the most sensible member of the crew. “Why didn’t you guys hunt down Kageyama after he stole the treasure?”

              Iwaizumi looked surprised at his question, but answered, “We kind of figured he failed at getting the treasure. He wasn’t that confident in his teleporting abilities so we thought he was probably stuck in there or halfway across the world.”

              “Oh,” Kindaichi wasn’t sure if he was satisfied by the answer, but figured there was no sense in dwelling on things of the past. Besides, it seemed like Kageyama was getting what he deserved now. Currently, Oikawa was tying him back to the front of the boat.

              “Do you know what Yaha-chan and Kyouken-chan were doing?” Oikawa asked in a way that implied he didn’t expect an answer. When he received silence he continued, “they were playing that stupid game they made up, the obstacle course like one, and said if Tobio-chan made it through he could have our treasure!”

              It wasn’t unusual for Yahaba and Kyoutani to kidnap people and rope them into playing the dangerous game they made up. The obstacle course game was their favorite. Back before Kyoutani joined, it was a rather innocent game. There were platforms that would raise and the challenger would simply jump across and sometimes have to swing off ropes to get to the next one. With the new version, the idea was still the same, but there was an element of danger that wasn’t there before.

              Kyoutani, being an assassin, thought it would be more fun if people could actually lose while playing. The price for losing, their life. He set up knives that would fly out of the walls, spikes on the floors, and the lights would switch off periodically. Because of the new danger, Yahaba thought a better prize was in order. The prize used to be a small bag that spoils could be put in, but now it was the crew’s treasure. All of it! That was just crazy, not that Oikawa thought anyone would actually win.

              “Hey Oikawa, we’ve got something next to the boat,” Hanamaki said suddenly. Oikawa walked to the edge of the ship to take a peek. Sure enough there were waves in the water where something was swimming near the surface alongside the boat.

              “Kunimi give me your telescope, I can’t get a good look at it!” Oikawa yelled to his crewmember who was lazily perched on the lookout spot.

              “No,” Kunimi said, not opening his eyes. Oikawa let out a huffy breath and tried to squint to look better, but the creature was gone. Hanamaki gestured to him that it had moved to the front of this ship.

              Oikawa quickly moved to see a humanoid figure jumping out of the water, trying to reach Kageyama. It seemed to be exactly what they were looking for, a mermaid.

              “Get the nets!” Oikawa called. Hanamaki regarded him carefully, not saying anything. Nobody was moving to grab the nets and Oikawa was getting frustrated. If the mermaid managed to get Kageyama then they might never get another chance.

              “Oikawa, don’t you remember using the last net trying to get what you claimed had to be a mermaid,” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa did remember, although he wished no one else did. It turned out to be a piece of driftwood, but it had been dark out so Oikawa really couldn’t be blamed. Anyone would make that mistake.

              “Well get me a net!”

              Kindaichi knew what to do. He cupped his hands around his mouth. He made eye contact with Hanamaki who nodded. “Oh Shinji!” Within seconds Watari rolled in from below deck. He held the iPad out. Already, two items were greyed out. One looked like a bag of chips and the other was a blow up mattress. That left a net and the mystery tool.

              “Get the mystery tool!” Oikawa cried. Kageyama asked for the net. He sounded urgent, probably because he didn’t want to be eaten.

              “Get the net,” Iwaizumi said. With the net, they were able to begin trying to catch the mermaid. Oikawa prepared himself for a fight. He and Hanamaki lowered the net into the water and surprisingly, the mermaid just flopped into it.

              They brought it up to the deck of the boat. “Wow, what a shabby ship,” the mermaid said. They were surprised to find the mermaid spoke their language.

              “Rude,” Oikawa said. He was hoping the mermaid would be impressed by their ship. It was probably the nicest one on the sea. He couldn’t believe that after all these years of searching he would get a rude mermaid. Or maybe they were all rude.

              “What are we going to do with him?” Hanamaki asked. He figured since Oikawa was obsessed they would probably end up putting him in a tank to go in Oikawa’s room.

              “I don’t care. Let’s just sell him or something.” Hanamaki sighed, he should have figured Oikawa would be upset. Oikawa had a list of everything he was going to do when he found a mermaid and get insulted wasn’t on there.

              “Woah, woah, don’t sell me!” the mermaid cried. “I am too valuable to be sold.” Oikawa figured that was probably true. No one he knew had actually sold a mermaid before and he knew a lot of shady sellers.

              “Well tell me, what should we do with you? Eat you?” Oikawa teased. The mermaid’s eyes widened before he scoffed.

              “No, I don’t taste good. You should just put me back.” Oikawa ignored him and went into the kitchen. He came out moments later and approached the mermaid with the knife threateningly.

              “Let’s see how you taste, unless of course, you have something you would like to say first?” Oikawa grinned evilly.

              “I’m sorry, I don’t think your ship is shabby. Please don’t eat me!” The mermaid begged. Oikawa just laughed.

              “Okay, let’s put him in a tank. What should I call you my new pet?”

              “Futakuchi,” The mermaid answered.

              “I think we’ll learn to get along great, Futakuchi,” Oikawa said. “Oh Shinji!” Picking the mystery tool, Oikawa was pleased to find that it was a tank filled with water, large enough for his latest catch. He took both to his room.

             

  
  
              ...“Am I free to go?” Kageyama asked as a shark circled the front of the bottom, occasionally jumping up.


End file.
